Kurama's Hotel Contest
by omg kairi
Summary: Kurama wins a contest and gets a whole hall of hotel rooms in a fancy hotel. Will the boys and girls be able to resist each other for the night? There's two OC's sorry, I needed more characters. The pairings are up to you! Definite H-B-J & Ku-Y-T
1. Truth or Dare

Dark Kairi here, and I am the author of this story, alongside the one, the only...  
  
Kianta the shadow thief!!  
  
Crimson- Never call me Kianta! For that, I'm placing myself in your story. Hmph!  
  
O...k...  
  
Read and Review!!  
*&&(&*&*&*&*%(%^&$%$&%^&($@&#%@%$(#%@^$$(%#^%@(#%&@%#(  
Botan walked up the steps leading to Kurama's hotel room. He had won some contest he had "accidentily" signed up for and was given a floor of hotel rooms for a night, although they could only use two to sleep in. Botan ddin't quite understand it, but whatever, it'll still be fun.  
  
"One for the girls, one for the boys." He had said. Almost immediatly Yusuke tried to shove off Kuwabara as a girl earning a disapproving look from Botan.  
  
The hotel's rooms were theme based and very expensive. If Kurama wouldn't have won this contest, non of them would have even dared looking at it. The boy's room was a Medieval theme, and the girls was a strange water theme. The rooms were about the size of a large restaurant, and that's pretty big. They could fit about 10 people each and where made up of differen't areas. In the Midieval room there are differen't chambers, including a torture chamber. This little fact had earned a very amused,  
  
"Hn",  
  
from a certain little youkai. The Water room was like a maze, making everything very hard to find, although that could be exciting. That was what Kurama said, but Koenma, who was joining them, had said no incase he had to get out quickly.  
  
"More steps?" Botan sighed as she walked into another room of stairs. Kurama had informed them that the rooms where conviently placed next to each other on the 15 floor. As of now, Kurama had invited:  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, Koenma, Jin,(Yusuke's idea),Touya, and Hiei,  
  
who was only coming because of the torture chamber, Kurama had left out the fact that it was fake.  
  
And the girls:  
  
Yukina, Kieko, Shizuru, Crimson, and  
  
(A/N- If you've read my fic, Story of a Thief, she's my OC)  
  
Hikari,  
  
(A/N- Sorry, another O/C)  
  
Crimson and Hikari were friends of Botan's she had met on a certain job. Well, Crimson was a thief and Hikari was her apprentice, Botan hadn't caught them, persay, but they just gave in and everyone sort of clicked.  
  
"Finally!" Botan said allowed, after walking up stairs for what seemed like an eternity she came to floor 15.  
  
"Konnichi-wa Botan-Chan!" Kurama's voice shouted happily down the hall. "Yusuke and Kieko are here." He added.  
  
Botan walked over to Kurama who lead her into the Midieval room.  
  
"Kieko, Yusuke." She said to acknowledge them, then turned back to Kurama. "When is everyone else arriving?"  
  
"Soon, but I'm not sure about Hiei, he may not com..." As Kurama spoke these words Hiei stepped from the nearby shadows.  
  
"I'm here Kitsune, hn, I don't want to be though." He added, although Botan was sure he didn't mean it.  
  
The smile on Kurama's face seemed to grow as yet another friend showed up. "I should go straighten up the other rooms..." He said walking off. Botan wanted to tell him that it was someone else's job but decided against it. Botan turned back to Hiei, his head turned, although she could have sworn she felt his eyes prying her a moment ago. She let the thought slip away as Kuwabara shouted:  
  
"Par-tay time!" Down the long hall. Yusuke quickly got up to great his friend, who was joined by Yukina. Hiei followed behind, his eyes widening at the sight of his sister along side the slightly dim-witted Kuwabara. Yusuke's eyes darted behind Kuwabara where Jin and Touya stood, smiling.  
  
"Hey Jin!" Yusuke shouted to his friend, "Hey Touya." He didn't leave him out.  
  
Botan watched as Yusuke laughed with Jin, and Kuwabara looked disappointed that Yusuke wasn't talking to him. But acted cool, because Yukina was there. Botan suddenly felt her arm being pulled at and turned around.  
  
"Shizuru, where'd you come from?" Botan asked, being that she had come from the total opposite direction of everyone else.  
  
"Oh, I took the elevator..." She said as though it were very obvious.  
  
"There was an elevator?" Botan laughed, feeling ridiculous.  
*&&(&*&*&*&*%(%^&$%$&%^&($@&#%@%$(#%@^$$(%#^%@(#%&@%#(  
"It's been an hour!" Kieko shouted out. The girls had been sent into their own room about twenty minutes ago, on acount of Kurama having to have a "discussion" with the others. "Crimson and Hikari still haven't showed."  
  
"Maybe they aren't coming." Yukina said sweetly.  
  
"I doubt it, knowing those girls they'll have to make some kind of entrance."  
  
"Well I have an idea, while we wait for them, let's play Truth or Dare!" Kieko said.  
  
"That's a bit childish." Shizuru said her head rested on her shoulders, looking very bored.  
  
"It depends on how you play." Botan whispered as menicingly as possible earning a,  
  
"Ha!",  
  
from Shizuru.  
  
"I'm serious!" Botan sighed, no one every took the bubbly ferry girl seriously.  
  
"Alright, fine, but just til' the others get here, or the boys finish their little talk." Shizuru gave in.  
  
Kieko and Botan smiled.  
  
"Ok, since it was my idea, I'll go first." Kieko pulled out a bottle and spun it, after a few seconds it landed on the innocent Yukina.  
  
"Truth or Dare?" Keiko asked, not wasting one minute of time.  
  
"Um...Dare." Yukina said.  
*&&(&*&*&*&*%(%^&$%$&%^&($@&#%@%$(#%@^$$(%#^%@(#%&@%#(  
Alright how is it? Sorry I had to add some OC's and Jin and Touya, I just needed more people. So review guys! The more I get the faster I'll post.  
  
The Dark One 


	2. Let's Explore

It's Crimson along side me is Dark Kairi. Of course she is unimportant and shall be disposed of...  
  
Oh yea, first let's finish this story.  
  
By the way, I got a review saying I should have them play the game I never. Well I'll take it into consideration but I saw it in another fic just the other day. I want to be a bit more original, although Truth or Dare is also used a lot you can be original with your dares. I never...well...I'll think about it aiight?  
  
Dark Kairi- THANX FOR THE REVIEWS EVERYONE!!!!!!!!  
  
*&&(&*&*&*&*%(%^&$%$&%^&($@&#%@%$(#%@^$$(%#^%@(#%&@%#(  
  
"Um...Dare." Yukina said.  
  
"Well then, this is going to be easy." Kieko said. "I dare you..."  
  
Kieko began to look around as if hoping to get sopme help from the other girls. But there was nothing.  
  
"Yukina go confess your undieing love for Hiei." Keiko said sounding bored, but her face changed when she saw the looks she was getting from the others.  
  
"That's right, Kieko doesn't know..." Botan thought and gulped. "How about a differen't dare?" She said quickly.  
  
Shizuru nodded, "How about..." She leaned over to Kieko's ear and whispered something and Kieko's eyes brightened.  
  
"Good idea!!" She laughed. "Alright Yukina, scratch that, I dare you to send a couple of whores to the boy's room."  
  
Yukina frowned, "That's all? I never get to do anything bad." All the same Yukina called up one of those numbers and gave three girls directions to the hotel and told them what room to go to. "That was so boring."  
  
"Gosh Yukina, you're acting out of charater." Botan stated the obvious.  
  
"Oh come on, it'll be funny to see." Shizuru said leaning back on the wall, "Let's just listen for them then see what happens."  
  
The girls all smirked...  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Get off of me Urameshi!!" Kuwabara screamed as an already drunk Yusuke tackled him, "Come on!!" Yusuke reached for the bottle of sake Kuwabara held out of the boys reach. "You've had enough."  
  
"But Kuwa please just a bit more." He pleaded almost crying.  
  
"Kurama, I don't know why I came here, you're all acting like idiots, and this stupid little talk we were supposed to be having turned into a drinking fest." Hiei said angrily.  
  
Kurama had a wide smile across his face, "Come on Hiei-Kun. Lighten up."  
  
"Fine, but I'll do it somewhere else." Hiei got up and walked out of the room, on his way out he saw three girls, practically naked walking toward him, he turned slightly and looked at the door to the girls room. He could have sworn he heard girls laughing in there. He walked over to the door and opened it. "Just as I thought." Botan, Shizuru, and Kieko fell to the floor laughing while Hiei pushed them all into the room. "I suppose that was your idea." He said refering to the whores knocking at the boys door.  
  
"Yea!!!!" Kieko laughed, sounding like her boy friend who was rolling around the floor in the next room.  
  
"Hn, then we might as well enjoy it." All of them, including Yukina, walked over to the door and once again began listening.  
  
"Hello?" One of the girls called out, still knocking. The door opened.  
  
"Yes?" It was Jin who answered.  
  
"We're here." They said in unison trying to sound innocent.  
  
"So am I." Jin said in his funny accent. The sound of feet running to the door reached their ears.  
  
"Hiya!!!!!!!" Yusuke's voice rang out. "Do you have sake?"  
  
"Uh, no, can we come in?" Another of the girls asked.  
  
"Who are you?" Kurama asked.  
  
"One of you guys called, the one that sounds like a girl." She said. "So you wanna play?"  
  
After those words came the sounds of bumping, pushing, yelling, laughing, and screaming, the sound of high heels scraping the floor, and then silence.  
  
"Wow, that was so horrible it was funny." Kuwabara laughed.  
  
"Nooooo come back!" Yusuke yelled, "I just want some sake!" He began crying and Hiei turned to look at Kieko, who was blushing.  
  
They opened the door to see Yusuke crying, holding on to Kuwabara, who was trying to pry him off. Kurama looked down the hall in the direction the girls went, Jin and Touya stood off to the side looking confused.  
  
"Yusuke!" Kieko yelled.  
  
Yusuke got up and ran to her and cried on her shoulder.  
  
"Ok Yusuke time for bed." She patted his back and pulled him into the boys room.  
  
"Am I the only one who thought that was scary?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Hn, you just need to look in the mirror more often." Hiei said and went off to look at the other room.  
  
Botan watched him for a second then turned to the others. "So what are we going to do now?"  
  
Yukina reached into a bag she seemed to have pulled out of no where.  
  
"I'm going to read for awhile, come and get me when you decide on something." She pulled out "Demon Diary" and walked into the Water room to read.  
  
Botan thought for a moment. "I have an idea! Let's split into pairs and go explore the rooms!"  
  
"Great idea!" Kurama clapped his hands, "Ok then, lets pair up."  
  
*&&(&*&*&*&*%(%^&$%$&%^&($@&#%@%$(#%@^$$(%#^%@(#%&@%#(  
  
Ok guys, I need your help, you review and tell me who you want the pairs to be, here are the people who will be going.  
  
Botan Kurama Jin Touya Shizuru Yukina  
  
Remember that Yusuke and Kieko are off, together, alone...hehehe, ahem, Hiei is exploring by himself, Also, Crimson and Hikari haven't arrived yet. So Just vote and I'll make the magic happen! Sorry that was stupid.  
  
The Dark One 


	3. Another room?

Hey guys here's the next chapter, oh yea, I purposly left out Koenma and Kuwabara just so you guys know.  
  
Crimson- ALL LIES!!!! HHahhahahahaha  
  
Oh any by the way White Wolf left me this review and in it, it said...  
  
"You can't be a heero hiding under your bed, so we'll live the life we created in our heads". Like it? That is cool..Reminds me of me..........  
  
Crimson- HAHHAHA, you wish!!!!!  
  
..o 0  
  
Remeber Crimson, Sugar isn't always our friend.  
  
^ ^  
  
*&&(&*&*&*&*%(%^&$%$&%^&($@&#%@%$(#%@^$$(%#^%@(#%&@%#(  
  
"Alright," Kurama announced, "I'll, Go with Shizuru."  
  
She blushed a bit as he grabbed her hand, Kurama is very cute.  
  
"Yukina, you can go with Touya. And Jin, you're wth Botan."  
  
Jin smiled and ran off to a room labled "Forest." Botan followed.  
  
"Let's go." Touya said taking Yukina's hand, not knowing that a certain jealous someone stood, watching, in the shadows. They walked off towards the room labled "Cave." The shadow followed closly behind.  
  
Kurama and Shizuru walked off, although Botan couldn't exactly see where. As for herself, she walked into the Forest room and was met by Jin's smiling face.  
  
"I wanta go this way!" Jin said.  
  
"Alright." Botan said, prepared to run as fast as she could to keep up with him. Although that already would have proved to be an impossible feat.  
  
"Jin? Aw come on it's only been a few seconds and I already can't find him." Botan sighed and walked aimlessly through a forest which seemed to have no end. "Jin?! Jin where did you go?!" She shouted into the dark shadows.  
  
No answer.  
  
"I must have taken a wrong turn..."  
  
Botan kept walking taking differen't turns and running into more darkness.  
  
"Ok...This is supposed to be a hotel room, is it supposed to go on forever?"  
  
"It doesn't."  
  
Botan backed up a bit as someone neared her, "Jin?"  
  
"You are an idiot." Hiei said walking into the semi-light parts where she could see him.  
  
"Oh, Hiei. I'm just freaking out. But I should have known it was you, you're a tad short..."  
  
"Hn, anyway, if you'd back up a bit you'd see that you were just going back and forth this whole time. Stop panicking." He told her, rolling his Crimson eyes.  
  
"You don't have to be such a jerk all the time."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Botan decided to keep walking though. She was sure that she hadn't been going back and forth, "Well time to test it out." She said to herself and walked into the darkest spot she could find...  
  
Until she hit a wall.  
  
"Ouch." She winced.  
  
"Hn, you're truly an idiot."  
  
Hiei's rude comments didn't stop her, she began to push the wall.  
  
"I'm telling you," She paused to breath, "There was something here a moment ago."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Stop with the Hning please." She said as she continued to push at the wall.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Ok you're really starting to bother meeeeee!" She feel through the wall and into...More forest? "What is this?" Botan thought aloud as she picked herself up.  
  
"Let's get the others, and show them..." Hiei said, walking away.  
  
Botan looked around, and then reluctantly followed.  
  
They walked out of the to see Jin putting ice on a knocked-out Touya's head. Botan guessed what happened.  
  
Kuwabara was jealous, Knocked out Touya for doing whatever with Yukina, And now they're all out here.  
  
Jin was humming something happily, he looked so cute, Botan decided not to say anything about ditching her. She walked over to Yukina who looked a bit scared, and surprised.  
  
"What happened?" Botan asked her.  
  
"Kazuma pulled me to the side to ask me something in our room and Touya walked up to us. Kazuma though it was a monster and..." Yukina stopped knowing Botan coukd guess from there.  
  
"That blows away my theory." Botan thought holding back laughter.  
  
As Botan stood talking with Yukina everyone else gathered in the boys room to watch a movie, being that still Crimson and Silver hadn't arrived. And Koenma, Botan was sure she had seen him here. But he's gone now.  
  
"Until everyone get's here....  
  
I'll have to wait to see that room."  
  
*&&(&*&*&*&*%(%^&$%$&%^&($@&#%@%$(#%@^$$(%#^%@(#%&@%#(  
  
I was very tempted...to do some serious Botan/Jin fluff in the chappy....It pains me...But Botan would hurt me...  
  
((She just loves that short koorime!!)) 


	4. If I tell ya, will you marry me?

w00t! It's the next chapter of Kurama's Hotel Contest!! Yay!  
  
Crimson- And I'm coming yay!  
  
Nah...I'll replace you withYugi fromYugioh!  
  
Crimson- What? You don't even watch that show...  
  
Eh heh...  
  
*&&(&*&*&*&*%(%^&$%$&%^&($@&#%@%$(#%@^$$(%#^%@(#%&@%#(  
  
"So where did the baby go anyway?" Yusuke was asking Kuwabara as Botan walked into the group room.  
  
"I dunno, he just took off, but he was in his teenage form when he left..."Kuwabara said putting his hand to his chin.  
  
"He's probably harassing girls to get a girlfriend." Botan thought with a sigh.  
  
The room was starting to feel emptier and emptier, Crimson, Hikari, and Koenma weren't here.  
  
Touya was talking to Yukina, and being watched carfully by Kuwabara, whom Yusuke was trying to talk to.  
  
Kurama and Shizuru had run off somewhere....They had been together an awful lot this whole night...  
  
Jin was playing some game.  
  
Botan watched him, he was funny the way he was all happy, his fang ((looking thing)) sticking out of the side of his mouth, and he was floating above the ground, his legs crossed. She decided to join him, she wanted to see what he was playing. As she approached the TV she could hear voices talking....  
  
"Amy?!"  
  
"Shhh! Keep your voice down! Have no fear Amy Rose is heeeerrrrreeeee!"  
  
"How'd you get here?"  
  
"Well if you need to know, I caught a ride with Tails. Are you sure you don't need my help? It looks like you could use it!"  
  
Botan got a bit closer to the TV, she could see the characters...  
  
"The reason I'm in here, is cuz' of that Fake Hedgehog!" A Blue animal said.  
  
"You mean that black hedgehog?" Another animal, a pink one, asked.  
  
"Did you see it? Where is it now?" The blue one asked.  
  
"If I tell ya, will you marry me?" She had a crush....  
  
"NO WAY!" Aw, he turned her down!  
  
"Aww! I thought I had you this time..."  
  
Botan--- o.0  
  
"Jin...You're playing Sonic the Hegdehog?!" She said, almost laughing. That was such a cute game, and it seemed like something Jin would play....Kinda....  
  
Jin smiled, "Yep!" He turned back to the TV and it showed the next screen, Sonic was running somewhere....  
  
((A/N- I have an obsession problem! *sobs*))  
  
Botan turned away and saw Hiei standing right in front of her.  
  
"Seems the annoying Wind Master has a thing for animals." Hiei said as Botan began to walk past him.  
  
She stopped, "That's not nice Hiei!"  
  
Her view went from the short Koorime to Jin who hadn't even heard.  
  
Hiei sighed. "You're so annoying."  
  
"What that's not nice! How could you say that! You're the annoying one, 'hn' this and 'hn' that!"  
  
He gave another sigh, but was quickly silenced by the look on Botan's face, and her hand coming toward him.  
  
"I'm Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!" Someone's voice echoed through the room, and Botan's hand stopped right before hitting Hiei.  
  
They both turned to see Koenma, in his teenage form, had gotten back from where ever and was now accompanied by Hikari, who was carrying a passed out Crimson.  
  
"Uhhhh, what happened to her." Kuwabara pointed at the passed out girl.  
  
Hikari looked up, "She got into a fight...But we were going to be late...." She looked back down. "I knocked them all out."  
  
Koenma looked a bit scared, but even Botan had to admit Hikari sent shivers down her spne.  
  
"And then I found them." Koenma said.  
  
"Hn, why did she even get into a fight with them?" Hiei asked with a smirk.  
  
"Because they..." She stopped.  
  
"They we're grabbing at her." Crimson's muffled voice sounded, she spit out a paper ball that had been lodged into her mouth.  
  
"Eh...She talk's in her sleep, it was....wierd..." Koenma said.  
  
Crimson got off of Hikari's back, "She's frickin 14, I don't think she needs phedophiles feeling her up." She said putting a hand to her forehead. "Owww......"  
  
Hikari walked over to a corner of the room and pulled her hood over her head.  
  
"She's a loner..." Botan thought as Crimson eyes wandered over the room.  
  
So....Let's see..." Crimson's hand flew up to her chin as she crossed the room. "Yusuke's here, Kieko, Shizuru, Yukina, Kuwa...Yo Botan." Crimson stopped infront of her and stuck her hands in her pockets.  
  
"Hi Crimson." Botan smiled, but found her eyes wandering away from Crimson and to the Koorime standing behind her. He was looking at her.  
  
"What?!" Botan yelled.  
  
"Gosh, I just said hi..." Crimson shook her head, "I'll go play then." She walked over to the video games that Jin was still attacking.  
  
"No I didn't mean you..." Botan looked over to where he was standing, but it was just an empty spot.  
  
She kinda felt bad for trying to hit him earlier, he deserved it but...  
  
"Oy Botan, we're playing Hide and Go Seek! Wanta join us?" Yusuke asked from across the room.  
  
"Sure."  
  
She walked over to the group which was made up of, Kurama, Yukina, Touya, Kuwabara, Yusuke, Kieko, Crimson, and Jin. It seemed the Hiei, Shizuru, and Hikari wanted to stay behind.  
  
"Shizuru, Hiei, please play." Kurama asked them sweetly.  
  
"Ok..." Shizuru said blushing, she had probably wanted to rest...after coming back from wherever with Kurama, but decided to play anyway.  
  
"Hn, fine, you owe me." Kurama's Hiei's best friend...So that must be why he agreed...right?  
  
Botan looked down, she secretly hoped they were hiding in pairs, and she'd get Hiei. Although he'd probably 'hn' her to death.  
  
"Hikari, play or your going home." Crimson threatened. Hikari quickly joined the group. For some reason, the girl seemed to have a home problem....  
  
"Well, let's go in pairs. Pair yourselves kiddies....." Yusuke said with a laugh and grabbed onto Kieko.  
  
Kurama also choose a partner, it was Shizuru once again.  
  
Botan looked around...Who to be paired with....  
  
*&&(&*&*&*&*%(%^&$%$&%^&($@&#%@%$(#%@^$$(%#^%@(#%&@%#(  
  
Once again you guys can pick the pairs! Let's see...There is...  
  
Koenma  
  
Hikari- Remember she's a tad shy...  
  
Crimson- Hm...She's like a girl version of Yusuke....I guess.  
  
Hiei  
  
Botan  
  
Jin  
  
Touya  
  
Yukina  
  
Kuwabara  
  
And whoever doesn't have a Partener will be thrown in with another group, you can put them with whomever if you want....  
  
And don't pair up girl with girls or guys with guys! Ohhh, here's my vote...  
  
Yukina/Touya/Kuwabara  
  
Jin/Crimson  
  
Koenma/Hikari  
  
Hiei/Botan  
  
...Have fun!  
  
*&&(&*&*&*&*%(%^&$%$&%^&($@&#%@%$(#%@^$$(%#^%@(#%&@%#(  
  
Dumm deee dum dum duuuummmm!!!!  
  
Crimson- She's making a......a.....AHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Hiei- o.0 She's sewing.  
  
Crimson- *Takes away the cloth* She's trying to make a Hoodie.  
  
For Jin-Jin  
  
Hiei- It's a bit deformed...  
  
::this is what it looks like....::  
  
( )  
  
(.....) 


End file.
